dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2: Out of Time
|image = |game = Life Is Strange (video game) |airdate = March 24, 2015 |writer = Christian Divine |director = Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet |objective = Take a shower, Return Kate's book, Meet Chloe at Two Whales Diner, Return to school |place = Prescott Dormitory, Two Whales Diner, Junkyard, Blackwell Academy |prev = "Chrysalis" |next = "Chaos Theory" |nowalk = }} "Episode 2: Out Of Time" is the second episode of Life Is Strange. The episode was released March 24, 2015 for , and .@LifeIsStrange: Episode 2: Out of Time Release Date Confirmation Plot While Max must convince a skeptical Chloe that she can time travel, she begins to experience sporadic loss of her power. Meanwhile, Kate Marsh deals with the public humiliation from the student body of Blackwell after of her intoxicated at a Vortex Club party is leaked onto the internet. Summary Max has spent most of the night researching quantum physics in search of answers for her time traveling ability. Turning off her alarm clock, she heads for the bathroom in the Girls Dormitory. Inside the bathroom, she encounters a weary Kate Marsh, who depending on the players actions in the previous episode, will greet Max or accuse her not standing up for her when she was being harassed by David Madsen. Kate asks if Max still has a copy of her book, . When Max answers in the affirmative, Kate asks to have it back for class notes. While she is taking a shower, Max overhears Victoria Chase and Taylor Christensen bothering Kate about a “viral video” she was in. Kate says the girl on the video isn’t her. However, Victoria presses the issue, mockingly complementing her for a setting a “tongue record” on camera. Upset, Kate tells Victoria and Taylor that they’ll be sorry someday and leaves the bathroom. Unaware of Max’s presence in the shower, Victoria and Taylor continue to make disparaging comments about Kate, assured that Nathan Prescott gave Kate “the good shit” which resulted in her behavior caught on tape. Victoria leaves a link to Kate’s video on the mirror in the girls’ bathroom, hoping to humiliate her even more. After they leave, Max gets dressed in the shower and steps out. Possibly wiping the message off the mirror, Max heads for dorm room. Max's whiteboard may be vandalized; the message “nobody messes with me bitch” may be written across her photograph collage on the wall and a photoshopped image of her head superimposed on a platter next to a slab of meat left on her bed; her mirror may be vandalized with the message “filthy artist dirty whore” and her room in a complete state of disarray; or Max's room may be left untouched. Frustrated, Max tries to clean up her room and search for Kate’s book. When she finds The October Country Max heads for Kate’s room. Before she enters the room, she receives a text message from a private number. The anonymous message, which Max suspects is from Nathan, warns her to keep her mouth shut “about everything” and that they know where she sleeps. Unsettled, she enters Kate’s room. Kate will ask Max why she stood up for her or demand to know why Max didn’t defend her against David Madsen, who accused her of being a member of the Vortex Club. Following her explanation, Max asks what happened on the video. Kate confessed that she went to one Vortex Club party and “made out with a bunch of people,” but has no memory of it. When Max asks how Kate ended up in that situation, Kate tells her it was “a long story” she was still trying to figure out. Kate swears she had only had “one sip” of red wine and drank water for the rest of the party. She remembers getting “sick and dizzy,” followed by Nathan Prescott offering to take her to the hospital. She assumed the room she was taken to was a hospital until she heard Nathan and another person speaking. Afterwards, she woke up in the hall outside of her dorm room. Kate speculates that Victoria was responsible for recording the video because she’d been present during her intoxication. When Max promises to help Kate figure out what happened, Kate decides she needs to find out if Nathan Prescott was responsible for what happened to her. Kate asks if she should go the police. Max will either encourage Kate to contact the police or discourage her, as the burden of proof would fall on Kate. Leaving the dormitory, Max heads for the school bus to meet Chloe in town at the Two Whales Diner. Before she leaves campus grounds she runs into Warren Graham, who was waiting for her outside the dorm. The two talk about the events of yesterday, Max thanking Warren for stepping in and helping her with Nathan. Warren invites her to see a screening of at a movie drive-in. Max may or may not accept the invitation before she heads for the central campus grounds. Before she leaves campus she spots David Madsen speaking with Nathan Prescott, and she suspects the discussion has something to do with Kate Marsh or Rachel Amber. Boarding the bus, she is taken into the city and dropped off at the diner. Prior to entering the diner, Max can interact with the populace around the diner and learn about how the Prescott’s involvement with the town has changed it for the worse. Entering the diner, she takes a moment to get reacquainted with Joyce Price. The two discuss the passing of her husband, William Price and how much Chloe has changed since her remarriage to David Madsen. Joyce is of the mind that the side of David that she saw with Chloe isn’t how David really is and hopes Max gets to know him on her terms. When Chloe arrives at the diner, she asks Max to prove that she can really time travel. In her first attempt, Max guesses what’s in Chloe’s pockets (a keychain, a pack of cigarettes, spare change, and a parking ticket) and uses her rewind ability to properly account for her items after studying them. In her second attempt she watches a short period of events in the diner (a man knocking over his coffee up, Trevor and Justin fighting, the policemen being left behind by his partner, a cockroach crawling across the jukebox before it begins to glitch) before rewinding time and recounting the events as she saw them to Chloe. Convinced, an excited Chloe decides it would be a good idea to further test Max’s power by doing whatever they want to. Max experiences a nosebleed but brushes it off as nothing. Before they leave the diner, Max receives a call from Kate Marsh. Max will either answer the call or ignore it and head out with Chloe. At the junkyard, Chloe decides that she should practice on her shooting skills with David’s gun and asks Max to go hunting for bottles. During her search, Max finds small traces of Rachel around the junkyard inside a room (CDs, graffiti, Rachel's letter to Chloe and photographs). As she gathers up bottles, Max encounters the doe from her “vision” again and attempts to take a picture of it. After Max retrieves of all the bottles, Chloe practices her aim with Max’s help. After a few traditional shots, Chloe asks Max to help her with "ubercool trick shots". One of attempt to hit the car has Chloe accidentally shooting herself in the chest and forces Max to rewind to save her. After they’re done, Max suffers another nosebleed and blacks out while experiencing a fragmented vision of the tornado. When she comes to, neither Max nor Chloe are sure what to make of the incident. Before they can move on, a “friend” of Chloe’s, Frank Bowers, appears with the reminder that Chloe owes him money. During their encounter, Chloe recognizes a blue bracelet on Frank’s wrist as Rachel’s and demands to know where he got it from. Frank tells her it’s from a friend, but Chloe insists otherwise. When she tries to take the bracelet from him he threatens her with a switchblade, provoking Max to use the gun she hid behind her back when he appeared. Frank taunts her, not thinking she’ll shoot. Max will either attempt to shoot Frank or inadvertently surrender the weapon to him. After their encounter with Frank, Chloe and Max leave the junkyard and follow the train tracks. During that time, Chloe explains how she knew Frank and that she planned on skipping town without paying him. Max gets up from laying on the tracks next to Chloe to take a picture, only to experience another headache and vision of the storm. The vision appears to be interrupted by Chloe’s shouts. Chloe’s shoe is stuck in the track switching mechanism and she is unable to free herself. When the two hear the train coming, Max works to free her friend from the tracks before the train arrives. When she succeeds, Chloe thanks her and returns her to Blackwell. Before Max goes inside, Chloe speculates that the storm and Max’s powers are connected, and a likely product of . Though Max is hesitant to believe her on account of her lack of remarkability, she concedes to Chloe's belief. Inside the school Max speaks with David Madsen about how he reacted towards Kate Marsh and Chloe. Though he apologizes for his actions, Max remains suspicious. After meeting with Warren in the science lab, Max catches Kate retreating from Mark Jefferson in tears. Speaking with Mr. Jefferson, the two discuss the viral video being circulated. Mr. Jefferson is dubious that Kate is completely free of responsibility concerning the release of the video and assumes she brought the situation upon herself. Inside the art classroom, Max encounters Nathan and Victoria. The two them are sitting on Max’s desk and make fun of her. Warren comes in and talks to Max for a moment before class begins. When Jefferson inquires about the whereabouts of Kate, Victoria makes a joke about the viral video. Jefferson decides to address the situation, reprimanding the students who participate in making fun of Kate. During his lecture on , Zachary appears and tells everyone “crazy shit” is happening at the Girls’ Dormitory. Mr. Jefferson’s students leave despite his reprimand of Zachary and his order to remain seated. When Max arrives to the dormitory she realizes that the girl on the roof of the Girls' Dormitory is Kate. When Kate jumps from the rooftop, Max tries to rewind time, but experiences another sporadic loss of her abilities. When she tries again, time appears to freeze right before Kate jumps. Max struggles to reach the top of the roof as she experiences another nosebleed. When she reaches the top, time unfreezes and Kate realizes Max is behind her. As Max is unable to rewind time, Max’s conversation with Kate decides whether or not she commits suicide. The aftermath of the situation has Max, Nathan, Jefferson and David meeting in Principal Ray Wells office to discuss the consequences that led Kate to the rooftop. Max has the choice to either blame Nathan, David or Jefferson as the cause and signs a statement confirming her confessions. At the end of the day, Max and Warren discuss the aftermath of the rooftop incident with Kate as an unexpected eclipse occurs. The episode closes on a montage revealing the whereabouts of the main characters: Joyce appears to comfort David following the incident in Well's office; Principal Wells argues with Mr. Jefferson through Jefferson's car window; Nathan approaches Victoria in Victoria's room; Frank watches the eclipse with his dog; Kate is hospitalized if the player was able to save her, or memorialized at Blackwell if she committed suicide; and Chloe observes the sunset as she checks messages sent to her by Max. The episode ends with another shot of the room with red binders from the previous episode and the camera pans to focus on Kate’s photograph next to a binder with Kate's name on it. Characters *Max Caulfield *Hoida (Mentioned) *Courtney *Victoria Chase *Taylor Christensen *Alyssa *Trevor *Brooke Scott *Juliet Watson *Stella Hill *Dana Ward *Kate Marsh *Auntie Marsh (mentioned) *Lynn Marsh (mentioned) *Mr. Marsh (mentioned) *Mrs. Marsh (mentioned) *Samuel *Rachel Amber (mentioned) *Warren Graham *Nathan Prescott *David Madsen *Woman *Old Guy *Fisherman *Frank Bowers *"Frank's Dog" *"Diner Fisherman" *Weird Lady *Man *Homeless *Justin *Dude *Cop *Trucker *Joyce Price *Chloe Price *Ray Wells *Zachary *Luke Parker *Evan *Logan Robertson *Mark Jefferson *Hayden *Daniel *Berry In-Game Decisions Major Choices ;Go to the Police *You told Kate to go the Police - 33% *You told Kate to wait for more proof - 67% ;Kate's Call *You answered Kate's call - 76% *You didn't answer Kate's call - 24% ;Shoot Frank *You tried to shoot Frank - 59% *You didn't try to shoot Frank - 41% ;Saving Kate *You couldn't save Kate - 39% *You saved Kate's life - 61% ;Who to Blame *You blamed David - 13% *You blamed Nathan - 80% *You blamed Jefferson - 7% Minor Choices ;Max's Plant *You watered your plant - 85% *You didn't water your plant - 15% ;Alyssa *You helped Alyssa - 61% *You didn't help Alyssa - 39% ;"Kate's Video" *You erased the link to Kate's video - 94% *You left the link to Kate's video - 6% ;Taylor *You were friendly with Taylor - 51% *You weren't friendly with Taylor - 49% ;Warren's Invite *You accepted Warren's invitation - 75% *You rejected Warren's invention - 25% ;The Junkyard *You wrote a message - 58% *You didn't write a message - 42% ;Train Tracks *You tampered with the railtracks - 30% *You didn't tamper with the railtracks - 70% ;The Vortex Club *You gained entry to the Vortex Club - 54% *You didn't gain entry to the Vortex Club - 46% ;Help Warren *You helped Warren - 38% *You didn't help Warren - 62% ;Mr. Jefferson *You told on David to Mr. Jefferson - 87% *You didn't tell on David to Mr. Jefferson - 13% Deaths *Kate Marsh (Determinant) Featured Music Licensed Tracks Demo Tracks Leaked Build Patch Notes As of May 18, 2015 the following patches have been made and included for the Steam release of Life Is Strange.Patch 20150515-312843 #Fixed interaction with Kate’s book in Max room that sometimes would not display and trigger properly. #Added clues in Junkyard to signal the way to one bottle that was tough to find, based on community feedback. #Added missing staff to end credits. #Added a missing SMS about the plant – automatically added in Episode03 for those who missed it. References to other Media *Studying while and , Max makes several references well known time travel theories: ** - the theory that a cat which may be simultaneously both alive and dead, a state known as a quantum superposition. ** - believed that a lack of tourists from the future was an argument against the existence of time travel. ** - a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently. *On Max's table is a book called "The Moron’s Guide to Time Travel” by Nick Meyer. “Nick Meyer” is a reference to , the director of the 1979 film . *At Max's request, Warren recommends her several films centered on Time Travel or non-linear storylines: **The of 's . **'' , a 2004 science fiction film about four engineers who accidentally discover time travel. **''Time After Time, an adaptation of by . ** 's . **'' , starring , and . ** , a 1979 science-fiction film directed by Kōsei Saitō. ** '' is also a 1993 game developed by . **'' , a 1994 film adaptation of , starring . *When Max waters Lisa the Plant, she says, “Drink up… it’s got electrolytes”. The quote is a reference to the film '' . *In the hall of the girls’ dormitory, after warning Alyssa about the toilet paper, she asks Max what her favorite science-fiction film is. The player has the choice of choosing between , and when answering Alyssa. *Kate's middle name is Beverly.Kate's Tablet The combination of her middle and last name may be a reference to the character Beverly Marsh in 's . *Kate's book, by , is comprised of short stories that often deal with macabre themes, celebrity pressures and end in death, paralleling Kate Marsh's situation with the viral video and her suicide. *If the player chose to make fun of Victoria, Max's room will be trashed and vandalized. On the ground, nearest to her radio, is a ruined copy of . *When attempting to get the second photograph achievement, "Full Exposure", Max likens the squirrel she lures out of into the open with a doughnut to the . The Krakken is a mythological creature of Scandinavian origin, recently popularized by the 2006 and 2010 films and the remake of the . *Warren's t-shirt contains a cartoon drawing of a box and a "meow!" bubble speech imposed above it, a reference to the Schrödinger's cat theory. He later texts Max and declares "he's no Schrödinger's kitty". Warren_(Ep2)-03.jpg|Warren's "meow!" t-shirt Warren_Text_(Ep2)-01.jpg|Warren's text when in the science lab *Warren mentions that the drive-in at Newport is showing a film marathon. **In another text, if Max accepts Warren's invitation, Warren references the TARDIS from Dr. Who and the DeLorean from Back to the Future *The name of the fisherman’s boat, Bali Hai, is a reference to the song “Bali Ha'i”, featured in the 1949 musical based on the 1947 novel by . *Like the Blackwell Academy Parking Lot, there are six references (excluding Frank's RV, which was featured in "Chrysalis") to popular television and film on the license plates of cars in the Two Whales Diner parking lot: Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-02.jpg|#1 "NTHRRTH" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-03.jpg|#2 "DNNDRK" - Donnie Darko Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-04.jpg|#3 "L P H N T" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-05.jpg|#4 "THFCLT" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-06.jpg|#5 "THKLLNG" - Licence_Plate_Reference_(EP2)-07.jpg|#6 "GRNDHGD" - Groundhog Day *When speaking with the Fisherman outside the diner, the name on the table plate reads "R.J. MacReady". R.J. MacReady is the name of the protagonist of 's 1982 horror film, , portrayed by . *In the Two Whales Diner bathroom, there are two television references: **On the inside wall of a bathroom stall, "I aim to misbehave" is written. The phrase is a reference to the 2005 film , a sequel to the cancelled 2002 FOX series . Both were written and directed by . **On the mirror of the bathroom, the phrase "Fire Walk With Me" is written on the mirror. The phrase is a passage of poem recited by spirit BOBBOB: "Through the darkness of future past / The magician longs to see / One chance out between two worlds / Fire walk with me" --- Twin Peaks, Season 2, Episode 16: "Arbitrary Law" (December 1, 1990) and the title of the film , a prequel to the events of . Serenity_Reference.jpg|"I aim to misbehave" - Malcolm Reynolds Twin_Peaks_Reference-02.jpg|"Fire Walk with Me" Twin_Peaks_Reference-01.jpg *When Max is is attempting to gather information on David and Kate Marsh from Joyce, Joyce calls her . *Max mentions that the jukebox in the diner is playing “ ”. The song, performed by , was featured in the 2014 for , The Last of Us: Left Behind. *Chloe remarks that she's "Hungry like the Wolf" during the diner scene with Max. " " is an official single performed by British new wave band . *Chloe’s “cute robot panda keychain” is oblique reference to Jax the Panda, a character in DONTNOD Entertainment’s first game, Remember Me. Chloe Jax the Panda Keychain.png|Chloe's cute robot panda keychain 228300 screenshots 2013-08-13 00022.jpg|Jax as he appeared in Remember Me, "Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers" *When Frank Bowers meets Max and Chloe, he refers to them as , and . *Frank's first name is believed to be a reference to "Frank the Rabbit" in Donnie Darko. *Max mentions when explaining the attraction of train tracks to Chloe. *When the player grabs the pliers to cut the wires in the fuse box near the train tracks, Max declares she can "pull a Macgyver". was 1985-1992 series centered around the titular character, , who could use everyday appliances and duct tape in unorthodox ways to escape perilous situations. *At Blackwell Academy, Max is given two nicknames: **Evan refers to Max as " " before telling they'll speak later. Maxwell Smart was a character in the 1965-1970s sitcom, that ran on and later . **Warren calls Max "Maxwell Silver Hammer" in the science class. " " is the name of a single performed by . *Inspecting the beakers on the counter in the science lab, Max was will say, "Bring me the brain, Igor!" is a "stock character" for horror films of the 1930s, inspired the assistant from the first film. *In the two instances Warren's science experiment fails the with use of potassium or sodium, Warren makes two references: **If the player chooses potassium, Warren will call the failure " ". Weird Science is a 1985 teen comedy written and directed by . **If the player chooses sodium, Warren will remark " ". "She Blinded Me With Science" is a 1982 single performed by . *When Warren's experiment succeeds, he call Max "the next ". Trivia *May 6, 2015, the official Life Is Strange twitter announced updates for and were made for Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3.May 6, 2015: @LifeIsStrangeMay 6, 2015: @LifeIsStrangeDontnod Entertainment Confirms New Update for Life Is Strange *March 31, 2015, YouTube user, Geekremix posted a video claiming that if the player entered the maintenance room outside the girls' dormitory and aimed the camera directly behind Max during a rewind, the silhouette of the from would appear superimposed over the totem pole Tobanga. The user later admitted it the video was an April Fools Joke after players failed to debunk it.Geek Remix: "Oh god everyone. I didn't think it would get this far. I thought by the time I woke up it would be debunked hard. April Fools. I'm sorry." Tardis_Reference-02.png Tardis_Reference-01.png *Following the release of "Out of Time", DONTNOD Entertainment provided sources to international help hotlines to players who may be experiencing bullying, harassment or suicidal thoughts. The link is here.Life Is Strange: Talk to Someone *The website link, "katesvid.com" is an actual link that leads to a blog with single post and a video that was "removed" by .Kate at the Vortex Club!!! *Music featured in the launch trailer for episode two was "Hold On Hope" by Dan Gautreau and Wolfgang Black."Hold on Hope" - Dan Gautreau and Wolfgang Black *In Dana's room, When Max sees roller blades in the corner, she mentions she wanted to be a Derby Girl. Derby Girls, however, wear roller skates, not in-line skates. *When Max gets dressed she mentions Einstein wore an identical suit every day of the week. This is an indirect reference to the fact that characters in the game are modeled with or maintain the same outfits with different skins. *During , the Square Enix blog advertised a Lisa plant as official Life Is Strange merchandise.Life is Strange official merchandise *February 6, 2015, it was announced on that early builds of Episode 2, and possibly the last three episodes, were leaked online (presumably by users). - Episodes Leaked *February 26, 2015, gaming website reported that "Out of Time" had been delayed on the assumption that the episodes were to be released exactly six weeks apart from each other.Square Enix: Life Is Strange Episode 2 Delayed However, DONTNOD Entertainment reported the episode was on still schedule and expected to be released near the end of March.@LifeIsStrange - Episode 2 not delayed *March 6, 2015, a hands-on demo of the beginning of the second episode was available during Life Is Strange panel, "What if: An Insiders Look at Life Is Strange", at . *March 14, 2015, DONTNOD Entertainment premiered a fifteen minute look at the second episode's opening at 's . Achievements/Trophies The following are a list of achievements and trophies in "Episode 2: Out of Time" that can be earned in the and version of Life Is Strange. Steam Achievements There are twelve steam achievements the player can get in Life Is Strange.Life Is Strange™ Achievements on Steam Videos Trailers Life Is Strange - Episode 2 Out of Time - Preview Trailer (HD) 1080p-0|Teaser preview of "Out of Time" Life is Strange - Episode 2 Launch Trailer (PEGI) Walkthroughs Life Is Strange Episode 2 gameplay - Fifteen minutes of gameplay! Life is Strange Episode 2|Full EGX Rezzed Panel Life is Strange Episode 2 Out Of Time - GameSpot Plays Life is Strange Episode 2 All 5 Bottle Locations Life is Strange Episode 2 All Optional Photos Lab Master Achievement Trophy Life Is Strange All Important Choices Episode 2 PS4 Life Is Strange All Small Choices 2 Episode 2 PS4 Clips Life is Strange - Episode 2 Arrival At The Two Whales Dinner Part 1|Gamespot first look #1 Life is Strange - Episode 2 Arrival At The Two Whales Dinner Part 2|Gamespot first look #2 Episode Gallery Out_of_Time_Screenshots-06.jpg|Victoria Chase harasses Kate Marsh Out_of_Time_Screenshots-03.jpg|Victoria and Taylor plotting to humiliate Kate even more Life_Is_Strange_Ep_2.jpg|Max on her way to Two Whales Diner LifeIsStrangeEp2-04.JPG|Max stands outside Two Whales Diner Out_of_Time_Screenshots-01.jpg|The Two Whales Diner Out_of_Time_Screenshots-04.jpg|Frank Bowers and dog relax outside the Two Whales Diner Out_of_Time_Screenshots-05.jpg|Max is scared off by Frank's dog's barking Joyce_and_Max.jpg|Joyce Price and Max Caulfield get reacquainted Ep_2-01.JPG|Max chats with Joyce Price over coffee Max and Chloe Ep2.png|Max and Chloe chat in the junkyard after she collapses from a nosebleed Out_of_Time_Screenshots-08.jpg|Frank Bowers confronts Chloe about the money she owes him Ep2 Hand Holding.png|Max and Chloe play on the train tracks Out_of_Time_Screenshots-02.jpg|Principal Wells holds a meeting in his officer after the incident with Kate Marsh Out_of_Time_Screenshots-07.jpg|Principal Wells hands Max a contract to sign after confessing her truth about Kate Marsh to him Official Artwork TX Episode2 Preview.png|Episode 2 photo preview from the main menu. Episode 2 Cover.jpg|''Life Is Strange'' "Episode 2: Out of Time" cover art (alternate) LIS Ad.png|Advertisement for "Episode 2: Out of Time" Concept Art Max's_Bedroom_(morning_time).png|Max's bedroom in the morning Chloe_and_Max_Junkyard_concept.png|Chloe and Max play around in the junkyard TRAIN VS TIME TRAVELER.png|Max saves Chloe from on oncoming train Episode Reception Notes References }} Category:Episodes Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Episodes